


Evigilare Faciatis

by hikari100



Series: Era A Sanguine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Animal Transformation, Animalistic Behavior/Submissive, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Beast - Freeform, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, CBT, D/s, Feminine Terms for Males, Jewelry, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Original Character - Freeform, Sensory Overload, Sleep and Bedding Themes, collaring, coming, magical themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Think you know what happened during the school year 1992-93, do you? What if I told you, that you were wrong. What happened down in the Chamber of Secrets, is not as how one Harry James Potter remembers. If you wish to know the truth, then please, listen carefully as I tell you what really happened...





	1. Not What You Think

**May 29, 1993**

**_Why am I getting a bad feeling?_ **

Harry Potter bit his lip as he reluctantly left Ron Weasley and the now amnesic Gilderoy Lockhart behind. Thanks to the idiot blond's attempt in trying to erase their memories, he wound up causing a cave-in instead. Harry had dove forward, avoiding in being crushed by the falling rocks; but had been separated from Ron.

He was alone; again.

The small boy ran a thin hand through his dingy, dark locks; his green eyes disturbed. This had been a very stressful year. First, he missed the train when the portal closed early. Then, Ron had the bright idea in taking his dad's enchanted car to Hogwarts; something that Harry was reluctant to do (and he was right). In return, they got Arthur Weasley; Ron's dad, in serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic, after the car's invisibility booster failed and several Muggles saw them in the air.

After that, Harry got his first taste of a Howler; after Molly Weasley, Ron's mom, sent one to Ron and scolded him for what he had done. A Howler was definitely on his list of things to avoid. Hm, Harry supposed that it was a good thing tat his nasty relatives couldn't send him one. Then there was Lockhart's ridiculous first class. A stupid quiz about himself, and not on the subject; which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He then had the gall to set loose a bunch of Cornish Pixies and the man expected the class to take care of it! Poor Neville Longbottom had been lifted by his collar and hung on the chandelier that hunt in the classroom. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt; just bruised his pride a bit.

Next came his detention with the blond idiot. Ron had gotten lucky that all he had to do was clean a bunch of trophies. And what did Lockhart have him do? Harry had to spend hours answering the man's bloody fanmail! Although, this was the first time that he had heard the raspy hissy words about killing someone.

And don't forget his first Quidditch match this year!

Harry winced, rubbing his right arm; silently cursing the blond's incompetence. He had broken his right arm thanks to an enchanted bludger. Harry tried to get to the Hospital Wing, but no! Lockhart tried to heal his arm, and instead; completely removed every bone. So, Harry was forced to spend the night painfully regrowing his bones; and he vowed to never let that happen again. Then, Hermione had the idea of brewing the Polyjuice Potion to see if they could learn on who the Heir of Slytherin was. Harry, at the time, was determined to clear his name and willingly went with Hermione's idea. He just never expected her to steal from Professor Snape's stores!

Thankfully, the Polyjuice Potion was finished on Christmas. The trio had planned on disguising themselves as Victor Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. Harry and Ron knocked the two boys out and hid them in a closet. They were able to infiltrate Slytherin; their rival house and did their best to trick Draco. Sadly, they learned that Draco wasn't the heir, but that the Chamber had been opened once fifty years ago. 

As for Hermione...?

Turns out that the Polyjuice Potion was for humans only; and she had accidentally used _cat_ hair. Low and behold, she had to spend a long time in the Hospital Wing, having Madam Poppy Pomfrey; the school nurse, reverse the affects of the potion. Don't even get him started on Lockhart's idea of Valentine's Day.

Or what happened with Tom Riddle's diary.

Then, you have the time when the Quidditch Match of Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff being cancelled. Turns out, that the heir had attacked two more people; petrifying Hermione and an older girl, Penelope Clearwater. It was after this, that his fellow students stopped accusing him of being Slytherin's heir.

But, that was a bit late on their part.

Thankfully, even after dealing with Albus Dumbledore being relieved of his position, Rubeus Hagrid being taken to Azkaban, Harry and Ron learned the location of where the Chamber of Secrets was. The entrance was right in the girl's bathroom where the spirit known as Moaning Myrtle, haunted. They were horrified to learn that Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, had been taken to the Chamber with the heir threatening her life.

That just wouldn't do.

The two tracked Lockhart down, finding that the blond was attempting to flee. It infuriated Harry that the man would leave Ginny to die, and even worse that Lockhart stole the work of those who really accomplished his 'works'. Apparently, the only thing that blondie was good at, was memory charms.

Hence the damn cave-in.  
At least, Lockhart couldn't hurt anyone.

Hm?

Snapping out of his disturbing thoughts, Harry saw the shedded skin of a Basilisk. He couldn't believe how big the serpent was; as the shed skin was well over eighty feet in length and incredibly thick in girth. He winced, praying that he could grab Ginny before the Basilisk showed up. But, knowing his luck, that wasn't going to happen. Looking up, Harry saw an intricately designed door, with two large black marble snakes coiling around each other. Getting an idea, Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on his magic. _"Open..."_ He hissed, his words coming out in the breathy hiss that was Parseltongue. 

_"Asss you wisssh, little one..."_

Huh?

Blinking owlishly, Harry watched as the marbled snakes eyes glowed a bloody red, before they started to uncoil themselves; moving away as the door slowly slid open. Shaking his head, Harry took one last look at the door before heading deeper into the Chamber.

**_I'm hearing things._ **

.-.-.-.

"Ginny!"

Running down the long tunnel, Harry ignored as water seeped into his pants; and was horrified by the sight that laid before him. There, laying so still and pale, was Ginny Weasley. She was still breathing, but her breathing was becoming more shallow with each breath that she took. The diary of Tom Riddle, laid innocently next to her.

"Please wake up," Harry pleaded, kneeling next to her as he looked her over for injuries. "Alas, she won't wake," A soft and silky voice said calmly. Tensing, Harry snapped to attention; only to watch as Tom Riddle came into view. Harry had to admit that Tom was handsome, tall and lithe; and with his wavy dark hair and almond shaped green eyes, Tom Riddle bore a similar appearance to Harry himself. Harry hadn't even realized that Tom had picked up his fallen wand, not until it was pointed at him.

Wait - what?

"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry asked slowly, his eyes never leaving the older boy's. Tom gave a cold smile, his eyes glittering with hidden malice. "As I said Harry Potter, she won't wake," He purred, looking the petite boy over and found him pathetic. "As we speak, little Ginny Weasley's life is draining, and soon," His smile widen. "I will become real once more."

**_What's he talking about?_ **

"How is it," Tom began as he circled the confused boy. "That someone with little to no talent, could defeat one of the greatest wizards of all time?" Harry frowned, a chill going down his spine. Looking the boy over again, Tom smirked when he could only sense a small spark. "I see," He murmured. "You only survived thanks to your mudblood of a mother."

**_Oh hell no!_ **

Harry's green eyes narrowed slightly, a suspicious idea nagged at him. "Why do you care how I survived?" He snapped, clenching a fist in anger at the insult to his mother. "Voldemort was _after_ your time!" Tom's smile was making Harry very nervous, and were his eyes turning red?

"You see, Harry," He said smoothly. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." Harry could only stare in shock as Tom Riddle used his wand, and with a fiery flare; wrote out his full name: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. With a flick of the wrist, the fiery words rearranged themselves, and Harry was left staring in utter horror, at the new, hidden name within the boy's own name.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Shit.

"Y-You're Voldemort?" Harry asked weakly, swallowing thickly as he realized what was happening. "Yes, I am," The older boy admitted. "Now, I shall finish what my ancestor, Lord Slytherin, started," Tom continued. "And I'll start by removing you, Harry Potter!" However, before Tom could summon the Basilisk, something else happened. And neither of the boys were expecting this. 

**"What isss the meaning of thisss?!"**

Huh?

The statue, which Harry finally spotted; which was of an old man with seemingly long features, twitch slightly. He stared with wide eyes, as the mouth of the bust slid open and a gorgeous man, walked out. The man appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties, tall but built like a swimmer. Wavy dark green hair fell around his delicate face; cat-like and yet, poisonous yellow eyes, a small nose and full lips, all which was accented by smooth, caramel skin. However, this was where his humanity ended.

Even with his poor vision, Harry could see that the man sported sharp nails, pointed ears which was revealed when his hair was brushed back, and of course he had to have fangs! Harry turned red, when he realized that the man was only in a pair of black sweats.

**_Who is this guy?_ **

Tom's now red eyes narrowed into slits, and he looked pissed. "Who do you think you are, by baring into Lord Slytherin's chambers?!" He snapped, his voice hissy and demanding. The man's bright yellow eyes turned in his direction, and the man snorted. **"My name, foolisssh human, isss Lord Animusss,"** The man said coldly, his voice low but silky smooth. Harry shivered, a pleasant feeling washed over him as he heard Lord Animus speak. He found that he could not look away from the older man, wondering why he was relaxing. Animus then stiffened, but made no other movement as a sweet scent of honey, milk and musk with a faint hint of tainted innocence, reached his nose. Keeping calm, Animus did his best to not allow his displeasure be shown, his gaze met the green eyes of the younger boy. Despite being small and thin, Animus could see that the boy could grow into quite the beauty; so long as he had the right guidance. 

Hm...

_And that scent_ , Animus thought as his yellow eyes darkened. The scent that the boy was unconsciously emitting was intoxicating, and the Serpent Lord found it quite enjoyable. When he saw that the young boy was gazing at him with slowly clouding eyes and appeared that he was longing for the Lord, and Animus realized just who this boy was to him.

_Mate!Mate!Mate!_ His mind screamed.

Animus knew then and there, that this tiny boy was his.

"How dare you!" Tom yelled, his temper rising when he realized that he was being ignored. Before the spirit; which he clearly was, could react, Animus was in front of him. The Serpent Lord's claws were digging into the boy's neck, threatening to cut off his oxygen. **"You reek of darknesss,"** Animus growled. -/"I will not allow an abomination to harm my mate."/- Tom, who was struggling with fury, froze; his red eyes bearing down into Animus' yellow ones. He then realized that he was in very big trouble, especially when the man looked down and saw his diary.

Oh no.

**"Ssso, that'sss how you're maintaining your form,"** Animus growled, baring his fangs in a snarl. Still holding onto the spirit, Animus inched backwards; until the diary was at his feet. Tom could only stare, his red eyes reflecting his fear as the man drove his right foot; the sharp nails easily tearing into the vulnerable pages. At the same time, a dark greenish-black liquid began to drip onto the book. The pages started to smoke as they began to melt into a goopy dark pile. Almost immediately, Tom felt his energy draining as the ritual was reverse; and Ginny's life force was being returned to her nearly lifeless body.

The more his energy drained, cracks formed along his frame. Harry blinked, staring in dumbfounded amazement as Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light. So, his spirit was attached to the diary? And when Lord Animus drove his claws into it, and that odd liquid appeared, the diary was destroyed?

Wait, what about Ginny?

His vision swarmed, and Harry was left feeling weak as he plopped down; and looked up into Lord Animus' yellow eyes. The man knelt down, and caressed his right cheek; pleased when Harry leaned into the gentle touch. Realizing something, Harry struggled to speak; despite wanting to curl up with the man before him. "What did you mean that I wasss your mate?" His voice slipped slightly, the lone 's' being drawn out.

Lord Animus smiled.

**"Asss I sssaid, little one,"** He told the dazed boy, lifting the boy's head up. **"You belong to me,"** Animus captured his mate's lips in a soft, sweet kiss; much to Harry's shock. The small boy didn't fight it, and instead, leaned in; a soft mewl escaping him. **"In mind, body and sssoul,"** Animus continued.

Harry sighed, his eyes becoming half-lidded and dark from the building heat; much to his confusion. Would it really be so bad, belonging to this gorgeous man? Looking up into Lord Animus' eyes once more, Harry decided that he wanted this. He had never felt so comfortable with someone like this, and he never wanted it to end. _"Yesss..."_ Harry breathed, slipping into Parseltongue. _"I'll be yoursss, Lord Animusss..."_

**"Good,"** Animus said with a smile, running a clawed hand through Harry's dark locks. **"I'll be ssseeing you sssoon, little one,"** Animus promised. He then altered Harry's memory of the incident; ensuring that a certain old coot wouldn't discover him. He then returned to the statue, watching as Harry's eyes darkened then glazed over with the spell, and he smiled.

Perfect.

.-.-.-.

That very same night, Lord Animus kept his promise. He was grateful when Hogwarts; the enchanted school that she was, placed everyone within her halls into a much deeper sleep. This way, he wouldn't be interrupted with his little mate. Animus calmly entered Gryffindor Tower through a hidden passage; again, this was all thanks to Hogwarts. Giving a delicate sniff, he scented his little one and proceeded to the boy's dormitory; to be more specific, the second year dorm. He simply ignored the other boys, and approached the bed that contained his mate.

There, curled up in bed, in a very peaceful sleep; was young Harry. The small boy breathed softly, little hums escaping his lips every so often. Animus bent down, breathing in his precious one's scent; and smiled with wicked delight. With the right guidance, Animus would bright out his mate's true self.

Hm...

_That's it!_

Animus grinned a toothy grin, before a dark green slit appeared in the air next to him. He reached in, and plucked out not one, not two, but three particular items. The items in question, were worm-like creatures born from the darkest of demonic realms. They were specially bred for pleasure and 'awakening one self', or so they claim. Looking down, Animus found that his mate's trunk was unlocked; and his grin widen. This would be the perfect opportunity. And best of all, no one would ever find out. Keeping the worms in stasis, he slipped them into Harry's trunk; but not before casting a dark rune that acted as the equivalent to a Notice-Me-Not Charm.

_Enjoy your gift, love._


	2. A Somewhat Quiet Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is back with the Dursley's, and this was sure to be a long and painful summer. However, the night before his piggish cousin's birthday, something quite unusual happens. Harry is treated with a surprising dream. Was this normal for teenagers?

**June 22, 1993**

Ugh.

**_What a day..._ **

Drained from today's events, an exhausted Harry staggered into his room; before closing the door behind him, sagging against it. He reached up, lifting his glasses up slightly, as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Of course with this being precious Dudley's birthday, his relatives had driven him to the point of utter exhaustion. Lowering his glasses, he checked his battered watch; an old one of Dudley's that he had fixed, inwardly wincing at the time. It was nearly eleven at night; no wonder he was so tired! Hmph, and no doubt that he would have a list of chores a mile long.

One day…

One day he was going to get out of this hell hold and onto someplace grand. And when that happened, he would look back on his childhood, wondering how he ever survived such a life. Shaking his head, Harry was able to take his glasses off; placing it onto the battered desk, before collapsing into bed, still clothed. And promptly fell into a deep sleep…

(...)

The moon slowly rose to its highest point and silence fell upon Privet Drive. However, not all was peaceful in the homes; something rather interesting was about to occur in the smallest room of 4 Privet Drive. The old trunk, which sat at the base of the rundown bed, seemed to twitch. There was a sudden, soft click; and without warning, the lid popped open. The gifts that Animus had provided for his little mate, was beginning to activate; the largest one, anyway. The creature was a hybrid between a worm and a slug; seemingly sightless, and yet, it wasn't. It was shaded a deep green, nearly black in color; but the underbelly was a pale gray, secreting an odd green-tinted slime. It slithered up to the lid of the opened trunk, straightening itself to its full height (which was nearly three feet in length), quivering ever so slightly.

As if sensing something, it turned toward the bed and its lone occupant. It plopped to the floor and began to make its way toward the bed; leaving behind a slimy trail. Harry continued to slumber, utterly unaware of what laid in his future. It slithered up the bedposts, and peered over the frame with a childlike curiosity. A moment later, it was on the bed and slithering up to the sleeping preteen. Luckily, for the hybrid, that Harry was a side sleeper. It would be able to perform without a fear for its life. It patted the boy's right ankle, as if testing something. Seemingly satisfied, it slithered up the pant leg, and towards the groin. Harry twitched a bit, but that was all that he did. Poor thing, he really was exhausted by the day's events. Its secretions left the pale flesh tingly and warm; perhaps that was a good thing?

Ah!

The hybrid reached that sweet area, and a tiny sound came from it; almost like a purr. Strange how its would-be host didn't wear those silly undergarments. Twitching, it slithered up the boy's buttocks; the thicker part of its body easily melded against the small boy. What happened next, was most unusual. Pressing up to the base of the spinal cord, it began to sink into the pale flesh; as if becoming one with the host. Despite being in a deep sleep, Harry was certainly feeling it. A pleasant warmth was slowly making its way through him. He smiled sleepily, murmuring softly, before burying himself into his pillows. 

.-.-.-.

**_Where...am I?_ **

_Harry groaned softly, his head ached as he slowly came around. It didn't feel like he was laying in bed, granted it was soft; but it was definitely no bed. His eyes slowly opened, and Harry found himself staring not at a bedroom ceiling, but the shimmering stone of an old cavern._

__

__

_Wait - WHAT?!_

_He sat up, before wincing as a sharp pain shot through him. Ooh, he should not have moved so abruptly like that. Reaching up to rub at his tender eyes, Harry gritted his teeth as he waited for the pain to pass. After a few painful moments, Harry was capable of movement. Lowering his hand, Harry blinked owlishly as he looked around with wide eyes. Sure enough, he was in a cavern. Looking up, he saw some rather long and heavily layered stalactites; realizing that this cavern was old, very old. Feeling a warm heat, Harry turned his head slightly; surprised to find a campfire blazing happily that was just off to his right. As if realizing something, Harry looked down and saw that he was laying on a several layers of silky blankets._

_Then he turned a bright red._

**_What am I wearing?!_ **

_Instead of Dudley's worn second hand clothes, Harry was dressed in something a little too revealing for his tastes. It was some kind of bodysuit, shaded the deepest of reds. A one piece suit with intricate full body stockings, a graceful corset and an elegant long, sleeved short top jacket that had been cleverly sewn in._

__

__

_Oh my._

_His face still a beet red, Harry saw that there was a pair of crimson red flats that looked to be about his size. He shyly reached out and slipped them on, and surprisingly enough, they were a perfect fit. Harry then got to his feet and looked towards the cavern entrance._

_Huh._

_Daylight._

_Wondering if there was someone who could tell him where he was, Harry took a deep breath and carefully made his way outside. He blinked, shielding his eyes as he did so. The sun shone down, revealing a rather lucius set of woods. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Harry's hand slowly dropped and he was left gazing at a series of paths._

_Hm…_

_The first path lead towards a sandy desert. He felt a faint sense of longing, but deep down knew that this path was not to be; yet, anyway. The second path lead towards a thicker version of the woods that surrounded him; a forest, then. The third path lead towards some grand looking mountains. The fourth was a dusty path and seemed to disappear before his very eyes; definitely not the right one. The last and final path lead towards, and much to his disgust, a bog._

_But wait…_  
**_…the mountains?_**

_Harry looked to the path that lead towards the mountains. It was strange, something about the mountains was calling to him. Well, this was a dream, wasn't it? It wasn’t like anything could hurt him while dreaming._

__

__

_…right?_

_Sighing, Harry began to make his way down the path. His eyes darted to the sides, his cheeks still a bit red. He was hoping to high heaven that no one would see him in such embarrassing clothes. It was roughly twenty minutes into his journey when something caught his attention._

_Oh?_

_Turning his head, Harry was surprised to find a sign that was just off to his left; it was partially blocked off by some bushes and branches of nearby trees. His curiosity growing, Harry inched closer, pushing some of the branches aside so that he could get a better look; and his cheeks heated up. The sign showed a picture of a figure that was definitely not of the magical world. It was a little being, clearly masculine in shape; its skin a deep red. It had pointed ears, sharper than normal nails, little red bat-like wings, horns and even a long, thin pointed tail; a demon, perhaps?_

_And what was it that was so embarrassing?_

_Well…_

_The little demon was rather hard, head tilted back and was quivering as something was slithering from its organs. Hastily looking away from the sensual scene, Harry saw that next to the image was what looked like a large white worm._

_Hm…_

(...)

_Oww!_

**_I seriously need to work out more._ **

_Harry, after finally reaching the top of one particular mountain, plopped down on the unforgiving ground with a grunt. His whole body felt like it would give out at any moment, aching in places that he hadn't even known existed._

__

__

_…huh?_

_As if hearing something, Harry turned his head and looked back towards the cavern with a raised eyebrow. There was a soft sound of footsteps, but who could be up here? He slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving the darkness. After awhile, someone or should he be saying something was emerging from the shadows._

**_What the hell is that?_ **

_Harry took a step back, a bit shocked by what was coming into view. It was humanoid in shape, but this was no human. His green eyes widen as the being shuffled forward, their body made entirely of…worms?_

__

__

_Wait…  
…didn't he see something about worms earlier?_

**_Oh yeah..._ **

_Harry felt his face heat up as he realized that sign hadn’t been someone’s idea of a sick prank; but that of a warning. He eyed the being with weariness, now disturbed by the sight. But wait, why was he feeling such a pleasant warmth as it moved a bit closer to him?_

**_I must be losing my mind._**

_Suddenly, and without warning, the squirming mess raised its hands; and as Harry took a step back, it flung its 'limb', sending a swarm of worms at the stunned boy. Harry squeaked as the worms landed on bare flesh, and he frantically began to swipe at them; desperate to get them off. As the worms landed on him, they began to move along the pale flesh; leaving behind a pale green slime. A slimy substance that smelt faintly of mint. Seeing that some were moving downward, a beet red Harry quickly swiped at them; sending them to the ground where he quickly squashed them._

__

__

_Thank heavens for that._

_But, this was no time to relax. Wondering where the being was, Harry looked up before his eyes widen in shock. Oh man, the thing was right in front of him! Before Harry could even react, the being took but one step and had the gall to collapse onto the stunned boy. Harry stumbled a bit, falling flat on his back, wincing as he hit the ground at the wrong angle. The worms were quickly wrapping the terrified boy up; the slimy substance was causing his flesh to tingle and grow warm. And the scent of mint was making his head fuzzy; why couldn't he focus? Feeling a sudden movement, Harry's eyes fluttered, before opening; those shimmering green eyes were darker and somewhat glassy._

_His hazy eyes traveled downwards, only to see a pair of rather larger than normal worms, slithering pass the seams of the bodysuit. Moments later, he felt a slight pressure, before it was gone again. He watched as a noticeable bulge formed, sending a most delightful sensation coursing through him. His hand unconsciously reached down and he started to rub at the bulge, soft whimpers escaped him as he did so. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but the sensations that he was feeling were overwhelming. All the while, soft whispers echoed in his mind; whispers that he was beginning to agree with._

"Ours…ours…ours…"

.-.-.-.

Yikes!

Harry sat up in bed, his face greatly flushed; green eyes partially glazed over. Oh sweet heavens, that had been some dream of his. Was it normal to have such vivid and erotic dreams? Although, Harry lowered his eyes; cheeks still red, it was a nice dream. His face heated further as he realized the source of wetness, and covered his face with a moan.

**_Why me?!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, the worms are the dream's representation of the worm/slug hybrid.


	3. Not So Quiet Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the Dursley's after an eventful third year, Harry is stunned to find that things weren't the same as before. Somehow, while he had been away, someone or some _thing_ had visited. And whoever it was, was magical _and_ powerful. Who could it have been...?

**June 18, 1994  
4 Privet Drive**

**_I'm dreaming...  
...aren't I?_ **

Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter was panting as he managed to drag his trunk up the stairs and into his room. He tiredly set the battered trunk down before hurrying to close the door, and slid down to the floor; one hand on a propped up knee as he blinked blearily. Annoyed, Harry reached up to rub at his eyes, in a weak attempt to swipe away his exhaustion. 

Not only had the train ride from Hogsmeade to London had been tiring, but so had the drive from Kings Cross Station back to Privet Drive. As usual, he was forced to lift his heavy trunk to put it into the boot of the car, and had been forced to sit in the back; doing his best to avoid Dudley's flabby body. Somehow, he was even fatter than he had been the previous summer. What had made the drive so odd, was the fact that his relatives were quiet. Strange yes, but he was at least allowed some peace; and his mind soon wandered over to what had lead onto his third year at Hogwarts.

The year had start off with a bang; in more ways than one, with a surprising visit from one Marge Dursley. The woman was practically a spitting image of her brother, she even had a bushy mustache (which was just plain gross). Her cruelty knew no bounds as she allowed her equally nasty bulldog; Ripper, to chase him around and had even chased him up a tree, forcing the tiny boy to sleep outside. He still hadn't forgiven her nor her dog for that chilly night. His green eyes narrowed slightly, his lips curling as he remembered just what that woman said about his parents. How they didn't work, calling his dad a bum and his mother a rather nasty word that he rather not repeat. Oh, how he _hated_ that woman and was glad that his magic had kicked in when it did. Marge Dursley was damn lucky that she had only been blown up, Harry knew that he could have done worse, a lot worse.

Hmph.

After her cruel words, and his magic surging from his rage; Harry had grabbed his trunk and bolted before Vernon could even think of laying a hand on him. In his distressed state, Harry had inadvertently summoned the Knight Bus (give him a broom any day); thus making his way to Diagon Alley. And who should greet him, but the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge. It was from that moment, that Harry realized that those high up in the magical government weren’t all that they seemed.

It was nice seeing his friends again, though.

And how was it that they continued to grow while it seemed that he was shrinking? His lips curled slightly as he brought his knees up to his chest; wrapping his arms around them. It may have taken him some time to accept it, but Harry knew that what the Dursley's were doing to him was wrong. But, what could he do about it? He was just a kid, and no one would believe him about the treatment.

They never do...

Expecting a quiet year, Harry knew that it was a fool's dream. What did he expect? After all, his first two years weren't peaceful, but full of mystery and danger; and third year was no different. Learning that he had a godfather had been shocking; but what was devastating, was that the public was under the belief that Sirius Black, was the one who betrayed the Potters' to the Dark Lord.

Or so they thought.

To counteract Black's escape and subsequent travel to Hogwarts, Minister Fudge had the 'brilliant' idea of posting Dementors; the guards of Azkaban, around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. It had not been pleasant when that lone Dementor entered the car that he and his friends were staying in. Harry had been mortified when his friends admitted after the Dementor had been scared off by their new DADA teacher; Remus Lupin, that he had _fainted_.

Yes, **fainted**.

It shouldn't have been surprising, not with what was known about those horrific beings. Dementors were known for feeding on pleasant memories, leaving behind only the darker ones; even worse, there was always a chill that permeated the air and brought out a dangerous depression in those who were caught nearby. Harry did harbor some dark memories, even though he couldn't remember them. Unfortunately, with the arrival of the Dementors, those memories that should have remained buried, were brought forward. To Harry's shock and pain, he could finally remember his lost parents...the very night he lost everything.

Over the course of the year, Harry managed to get Professor Lupin; learning that the seemingly older man was in fact, a friend of his father (and boy, was that shocking), to teach him the incredibly powerful Patronus Charm. And it would take him until the night when the truth about who really betrayed the Potters, came about.

It was with great fury that the truth came about. It turned out that Peter Pettigrew had not only given the Potters over to the Dark Lord for death, but he had also ensured that Sirius Black would take the fall. Knowing that Pettigrew was alive, was what allowed Sirius to keep his sanity all these years; and when he saw the article on the Weasley's winning the little contest, he knew that he had to escape. And so he did, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban via his animagus form; which was a great black dog, and made the long journey to Hogwarts.

There was just one problem.  
It was a full moon. 

It turns out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf; and no, this wasn't a pun on his name, either. Only, Remus wasn't like the werewolves one read about or saw in movies. Nope, Remus Lupin was a total sweetheart, but had forgotten his potion that night; a potion that controlled his wolf side. To make a long story short, everything had gone straight to hell when a certain black dog dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack. Who knew that after all of these years, Peter Pettigrew had been hiding with the Weasley family in his animagus form; a rat that the family affectionately named 'Scabbers'? Ron had been horrified and disgusted by the revelation. The magical world had been wrong about that night; about everything that Halloween.

How it was Pettigrew who tricked the world into believing that Black was the Secret-Keeper, to the rat being a Death Eater, or how he tried to plead his 'innocence' to Harry. Of course, Harry wasn’t buying his bullshit. Sirius and Remus would have killed Peter right there, but Harry stopped them; citing that one, his dad wouldn't want them to become killers. And two, with Pettigrew in jail, the Ministry would have no choice but to release Sirius.

Eh, it would have happened.

Except...Severus Snape.

The man had been steaming in his anger for so long, that he had followed the trio to the shack; arriving just in time to ruin things. He threatened to end the lives of both Black and Lupin with glee; much to the shock and horror of the kids. Was the man really so petty that he would allow two innocent men to die in such a manner?

Yes.   
Yes he would. 

To say the least, the night ended in a long event with traveling back in time, stopping the Ministry from killing Buckbeak, banishing over a hundred Dementors with a Patronus charm (thank you Remus for those lessons!), as well as rescuing Sirius from an unjust punishment. Sadly, Peter had gotten away, and who knows where that man was now.

As for his current predicament...?  
Well...

His room at Privet Drive had been completely remodeled; and he knew that it wasn't because of the Dursley's having a change of mind when it came to him. For he could feel the magic woven into the bedroom door; magic that told him of some powerful intent wards and repelling charms. Which meant, that someone magical had been here, and quite recently, too; with how fresh the magic felt. For one thing, his room had been expanded greatly. It was no longer the cramped tiny room for his cousin's leftovers. Instead, it was roughly the size of the living room; with the walls and ceiling shaded a warm honey brown, the base a soft cream and a thick and cushy black rug sat comfortably underneath his new bed. 

There was indeed new furniture.

The battered desk had been replaced with a much larger one; it seemed to be a mix between a writing desk and a vanity table. Harry's cheeks turned a light pink when he saw the large and cushy looking black chair sat at the desk, several shelves now lined the walls (along with two bookshelves), and a queen-size canopy bed. All of the furniture was a polished dark mahogany, and it complemented the browns of the new interior. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bed, admiring the soft looking comforter. The bed had white silk sheets with a thick golden comforter on top, and the translucent creamy golden curtain surrounding it, gave off an aura that he couldn’t quite identify.

Harry liked it.

He smiled softly, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink when he saw the vase sitting on a small table next to the bed. A vase full of shimmering lavender, red and coral roses; a single lavender among a sea of red and coral. His cheeks burned red as he realized the meaning; stunned that someone could feel so strongly for him.

Oh, that's right. This was something that no one knew about him; knowing the language of the flowers. Well, roses anyway. Shaking his head, Harry breathed in their sweet scent, still blushing over the fact that someone out there was infatuated with him. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him, and Harry staggered slightly with a shake of the head. Feeling his energy drain at an alarming speed, Harry was barely able to get his shoes and jacket off, before collapsing into bed, still fully clothed; and fell into a deep sleep. 

**(...)**

As the moon slowly rose to its highest point; silence fell upon Privet Drive once more. You see, with the kids growing up; parties were becoming the norm, along with them coming home late during the night. So, it was quite a relief for some peace and quiet. With the window wide open, young Harry was bathed in moonlight. The small boy yawned, and curled up on the bed; looking so very much like an adorable kitten. At the same time, his trunk popped open with a soft click. For the final two worm slugs, were finally waking up.

Slithering from where they had been hidden, the two rose up to their full height (being just a bit smaller than their brethren); quivering ever so slightly. Sensing the boy sleeping in the bed above them, they plopped to the floor with a wet squelch, and began to make their way towards Harry; leaving behind a slimy trail. Harry slumbered on, breathing softly as the moonlight continued to illuminate his room. When the soft light met the flowers, they _shivered_. Yes, that’s right; the roses were moving from within the enchanted vase. Well, it would appear that these were no ordinary flowers...

As the slugs slithered up the bedposts (peering over the frame with excitement), the vase trembled ever so slightly; allowing several vines to emerge and wither about with excitement. Surprisingly enough, a pale green liquid was dripping from some of them. And with no warning, the vines reached out and were making work of stripping Harry of everything; exposing creamy flesh.

There, shimmering against his flesh, was pearly scales forming intricate patterns along his spine; scales that blended into soft honey brown. Sighing, Harry abruptly rolled onto his back, unconsciously exposing a certain part of himself. With his clothes being dropped to the floor, there was nothing to stop the demonic beings from having their wicked way with him. Soon, vines were trailing over his slender frame; leaving behind an eerie green substance. One particular thick vine ran lightly across the boy's mouth, and with how much their essence was affecting him; Harry's mouth dropped open. The vine was soon plundering down the boy's throat, dripping with fluid. And yet, Harry could still breath around it; there was simply a noticeable bulge in his throat.

While the vines were teasing their host, the two slugs trailed along the boy's legs; leaving behind a trial of semi-clear slime. One was slithering towards their host’s organ, while the second one was making its way towards something that hadn't been there the previous year. As if sensing them, a vine teasingly reached down and ran lightly along Harry’s dick; the green fluid was seeping into his flesh. Harry moaned, arching slightly as a heat pooled in his belly, that very heat was rushing down to his groin; bringing him to full arousal, a salty white dripping from his now rapidly hardening cock.

The first slug twitched slightly, and if it was even possible; it was smiling. It rose up, before thin tendrils could be seen squirming from underneath. And it was those very tendrils that latched onto their host; the tendrils were seen wrapping around it. Harry squirmed in his sleep, his face flushing deeply. The second slug rose up; showing that, they too, had similar tendrils. Those tendrils reached out and was rubbing against something that was only found on the female body; but there it was, cleverly hidden behind their host's cock.

As if by some silent command, the first worm shuddered as Harry let out a muffled cry when something began to enter the slit of his cock; the organ bulging slightly as the slug slowly sank into his needy body. Soft green scales began to form as the slug became one with him. The second slug allowed its tendrils to sink deep into Harry's tender flesh; pulling itself up as it sealed itself over his glistening, wet hole. There was another muffled cry as something thick and hard began to slid in, and moments later; the slug was seen sinking into his sweet body. At the same time, the vine in his throat began to bulge as something began to pour. 

With his body so hypersensitive and the pleasure overwhelming, Harry fell into an even deeper sleep. This was what truly sealed his fate...

.-.-.-.

_What the - ?_

_Harry groaned loudly, his head throbbing as he slowly came around; even his body felt like lead. As his mind focused, he realized that he was no longer in bed, as the ground beneath him felt hard and rough. Suspicions rising, Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up; only to wince as his whole body protested from the sudden movement, and his vision swarmed._

_Big mistake on that one._

_He weakly reached up to rub at his eyes, hoping that the black dots would leave. His head continued to ache as his vision slowly returned to him. At long last, he could see. Lowering his glasses, Harry blinked bearily; looking around with wide green eyes. To his shock and unease, he was surrounded by nothing but endless sand dunes._

_Odd._

_Despite the scenery, Harry did not feel hot. Instead, the temperatures around him were quite cool. As if realizing something, he looked down at himself and turned a bright, flaming red. He moaned, covering his face as his embarrassment took hold. Much to Harry's embarrassment, he found himself wearing what could only be described as a tube top, shaded the deepest of greens with a silver trim and incredibly short black shorts. These shorts, however, had a little extra something about them. Harry was mortified to see his own cock was shining proudly through a hidden slit in the groin of the shorts._

_Oh man!_

_A soft rustle._

**_What was that?_ **

_Hearing something shuffling nearby, Harry’s green eyes narrowed slightly as he tensed. Was there something else out here with him? If so, he knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself, as he had no weapon; not even his own wand._

_Soft laughter.  
From behind him, of course._

_Before Harry could even react, or move for that matter; felt the sand slowly pulling away. Realizing what was happening, and knowing that he didn't have much time before the sand trap would pull him down; Harry managed to roll over, flipping to stare down the sinking sand with wide, glimmering eyes. For you see, sitting down in the center of the sinking sand, and looking rather comfortable at that; was a beautiful being. Although, it was hard to tell what gender they were; and there was the funny feeling that this was a deliberate move on the being's part. The being had soft caramel skin, although their nipples had a noticeable dark tint, thick and flowing dark curls, and glittering golden eyes. Eyes, that were looking up at him with interest._

_"We have never zzzeen zzzomeone like you before," They mused, their voice soft as silk with the underline of a buzzing hum. Harry confused when he felt himself lock into place; wondering why he could not look away from the beauty. The being hummed, their eyes shone as they gave a pleased smile. "Zzzuch a beauty you are," They purred, earning a lovely blush from Harry. Without warning, Harry slipped, tumbling into the sand trap; and right into the arms of the stranger. As a sweet scent flooded his nose, Harry felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. His skin flushed deeply and he was embarrassed to find himself standing at attention._

_The being chuckled as Harry buried his face into their chest, before reaching down to the boy's weeping cock; running a hand lightly over the hard flesh. Harry whimpered, his body shivering as little bolts of heat shot up his spine. They cupped Harry's chin, gently lifting until both eyes met. They smiled as Harry's eyes were glazing over as they darkened from the building lust._

_Oh yes._

_The sand shifted, and Harry sank just a bit more; at least, until he was eye level with the being's dark nipples. The sand felt soft like silk against his heated flesh, it felt...nice. Harry blinked owlishly, his vision was blurry at the edges and his mind was hazy from the surging heat. There was a low hum at the back of his mind, luring him deeper into the warm haze. Still holding the dazed boy, they ran a hand through his thick locks; admiring how soft his hair felt. "Beautiful and willing," They continued as Harry's head seemed to slump; panting softly as he wiggled in their grasp. A soft laugh escaped them as they nuzzled the crook of the boy’s neck; before a thin dark tongue snaked out and lapped at the heated flesh. Harry groaned at the feeling, his head tilting slightly; allowing them easier access to his slender throat._

_Smiling, they bit down on the boy's tasty flesh, and unknown to Harry; something else was now flooding his bloodstream. Harry felt an incredible heat washing over him, and a soft groan escaped him as his arms instinctively wrapped around the bemused stranger. What was happening to him...? By now, the sand had pulled away just enough to reveal the stranger's true form; the fact that they were one of the many monstrous beings that roamed this land. Their lower body was more along the lines of an insect; revealing shiny black black legs, the shine was from the carapace that was their insect half. Their groin being a much paler shade of black; there was a seemingly rubbery sheath and a slit underneath said sheath._

_Oh my._

_He watched with cloudy eyes as a long and dripping block slithered out from the sheath, a pale gray fluid was dripping from the slit. "To think, I wazzz one of the onezzz chozzzen to help you, beauty," They said sweetly, lapping at his sweet flesh. Harry let out a broken moan, his eyes rolling back as he was gently lifted up, before immense heat washed over his mind as his eyes snapped open. They were purring as they swiftly entered the boy, enjoying that tight heat that was throbbing around their aching cock; the sweet cries and moans driving them mad with lust. It truly was an honor to be picked by one of the higher-level demons to guide the chosen companion. As it was, it was rare for ancient ones to choose a companion, but hey; they weren't complaining!_

_The little one really was a beauty._

_Harry shuddered violently, cries of sheer pleasure escaped him as the stranger's cock was reaching places that shouldn't be possible. If this kept up, he would go mad! But deep down inside, something told him that it was too late for him. It was soon wiped away when they hit a certain spot from deep inside, causing him to see stars. They grinned when they felt him shudder, his body quivering; knowing that they had hit the beauty's sweet spot. Their grin widen as they angled themselves just right, and slammed into the beauty; whose cries became screams of pure lust and want. They could sense that the beauty was beginning to cave with each thrust from their cock._

_Harry's mind had blanked out, in a desperate attempt to protect his sanity, and his eyes had turned such a dark shade of green; one would assume that they were pitch black. All he could feel was heat and such pleasure, he never wanted it to end. And so, his cries rose to a feverish pitch, inciting those of the desert to seek out their own playmate._

_Harry loved every minute of it._

_(...)_

_...ugh..._

**_Wha...what happened?_ **

_Harry whimpered, curling into a ball as his body ached in places that he didn't even know that he had. The last thing he remembered, was looking down at someone who was down in a sand pit, before a sweet scent flooded his nose. After that, he could not remember a thing. Knowing that he needed to check on things, Harry reluctantly opened his eyes only to stare in shock._

_What the hell?!_

_Instead of the desert, Harry was stunned to find himself surrounded on all sides by all sorts of trees. Sitting up, Harry looked around the glade with curiosity. The trees were rather tall, branches reaching towards the skies; only for a thick foliage blocking his view. His eyes then landed on the trees, before his face heated up. To his eternal embarrassment, each tree sported large green pods; pods that held a single dark green pucker that was seeping with golden honey. Thick vines were curling around the trunks, and near the base of each tree was a large purple flower. Shaking his head, Harry looked down to inspect himself, before his face burned even brighter._

**_What in Merlin's name am I wearing?!_ **

_Harry could not believe what he was wearing. Instead of that snug-top and very short shorts, he found himself dressed in what could only be described as scanty armor. The top had been replaced with a black-and-yellow striped fuzzy breast plate, and reaching down; his face continued to burn as he realized that he was wearing fuzzy 'underwear'. A further inspection found a silky layer of black fuzz lining his legs and even his arms. As if they were some form of demented boots and gloves._

_Oh my._

_Glad that no one was around to see this humiliation, Harry slowly got to his feet. Wrapping his arms around himself, his green eyes scanned the glade with uneasiness. He only took a step forward, before he tripped over an unsuspecting vine; hitting the ground with a pained grunt. Unknowingly, Harry landed in front of a 'tree'. Groaning, Harry sat up, rubbing at his now aching head. Oooh, that hurt! How'd he trip over something so innocent? He glared down at the offending vine, huffing as he looked away. Just then, something warm dripped onto his bare shoulder, causing him to jerk back. Looking up, Harry realized that he was leaning against the trunk of one of those weird trees._

_Whoops._

_Swallowing thickly, Harry started to move back before something was wrapping around his ankles; pinning him in place. He squeaked when he saw that it was a vine, and realized that the vines were moving on their own. Somehow, Harry was able to get to his feet, but the vines had an iron-like grasp on him._

_Damn._

_He reached down to try and remove the vines, only for more to lash out and grab onto his wrists; tightening just enough where he couldn't escape. Harry shivered, wondering what would happen to him. Before Harry could react, he was flipped over, and his face just inches from the pods. The vines brought his arms around the trunk; before cinching tightly._

_What the hell - ?!_

_His legs were then spread apart, vines growing around his ankles; and with his arms tied and ankles bound, Harry was pinned in place. He huffed, tugging at his arms; silently cursing the fact that he had been caught so easily. Honestly, how was he to know that these vines could attack like this?! Heaving out a great sigh, Harry slumped, his head lowering and brushing against the pods. A sweet scent of honey began to trickle, slowly flooding his senses. Harry groaned, shaking his head, which was beginning to feel heavy as the edges of his vision blurred. Why did he feel so tired all of a sudden?_

_Vines were withering about around him; a light green fluid appeared to be coating them. They reached out to Harry, before curling lovingly around him; running lightly over his skin. As the vines trailed over him, their gentle caress left behind a semi-clear substance; which was sending warmth coursing through him. Harry was shivering, his eyes glazing over as his body hummed. His hardening cock was slowly emerging from a shiny black sheath that hadn't been noticed; looking nothing like it had before. His cock was now a soft gray, turning darker as it grew longer and thicker; the flesh turning wet and slimy as a golden liquid began to drip. Was this perhaps a result of his earlier encounter? Or was it a side effect of his attire?_

_Those pods were looking more enticing with each passing minute, and there came a gentle pressure on his back; causing him to lower himself. Now, he was eye-to-eye with the green pucker of a pod. That same golden sap was seeping from it, bringing forth the strong scent of sweet honey. In an unconscious moment, Harry's mouth latched onto the pucker; and he was suckling gently. Soon, sweet nectar was flooding his mouth, and Harry's green eyes gained a noticeable pale film. His body was relaxing under the gentle treatment of the vines, and the sweetness of the nectar was like heaven for the entranced boy._

_The purple flower shivered slightly, before it rose up; deep purple petals slowly unfurling themselves. The cream colored filaments were snaking their way out; the anther coated in a sky blue powder. The filaments were carefully wrapping around Harry's cock, leaving behind a light coating of powder. The flower petals were encasing themselves around his cock; that wet heat sending immense pleasure though the beautiful boy. A sharp drawn of breath was all that Harry could muster as the plant's stigma latched onto the slit of his cock; and something was pushing into the hard flesh. At the same time, a thick, almost tube-like vine with a familiar looking shape to its tip, lowered itself to Harry's backside._

_This new vine had a cross-slit in the tip, dripping with a poisonous green fluid. It was soon rubbing against the slit of Harry's butt, the slick fluid coating the fuzz. Harry moaned around the teat, a tiny droplet of golden honey dripped from the side of his mouth; and the tube vine slipped into his wet hole with a soft plop. The vine was throbbing as it made its way through their host; his impossibly wet heat was wrapping around the vine. It wasn't long before there was a visible bulge in his belly, before it was gone once more. Harry felt as if he would be driven mad from the growing heat and lust, but he didn’t want to leave._

_It felt good to be here.  
Really good._

_More nectar was flooding his mouth, and he could feel the flower was sucking on his own cock; the filaments curling around the hard flesh, cinching tightly around his balls. The vine that was in his belly, was throbbing as it came to an abrupt halt. His eyes snapped open, showing solid pale green disks, and he willingly gave himself over to the lust._

_Perfect._

_A vine reached down and lifted the boy's head, a strange humming echoing in his ears. Those solid orbs just gazed out from the heavily flushed face, his lips slowly turning a very pale shade of green; golden sap dripping from them. As that vine caressed his cheek, a new and thicker vine was swaying in front of the entranced boy. This particular vine had what looked almost like a suction cup; a familiar looking shape could be seen poking out, a green fluid was dripping. It snaked out to the boy's mouth, and Harry's little tongue stuck out; lapping at the dripping substance. The vine promptly slithered into his now opened mouth, burying itself down his throat; before sealing itself around his lips. At the same time, two thin vines clamped down wetly on his nose._

_While this was happening, the flower had released him; but not without leaving a present in return. Thin vines were sprouting from his slit, before they were curling around his cock; leaves and vines sprouting as they continued their trek. The tube vine that was nestled deep inside, continued to throb when it suddenly stilled. It was at this point when those thin vines had grown over and around the tube; thus sealing the vine. Then, as if by some silent command, little bulges were seen traveling down the two vines; forcing Harry to swallow what was being fed to him. His belly was beginning to swell as the vine continued to pump and fill their host._

_How beautiful he was becoming..._

_(...)_

**_Now where am I?_ **

_Whimpering, Harry struggled to wake up. His body felt so heavy now, a pleasant haze was threatening to drag him under. Realizing that something was indeed wrong, his green eyes snapped open and he was left staring up at a stone cavern._

_What on earth - ?_

_Shielding his eyes, Harry managed to push himself into a sitting position. And sure enough, instead of the forest clearing and those weird trees, Harry was sitting somewhere deep in a cavern. Wait a minute, why wasn't he reacting to the cooler temperatures? Feeling a sense of unease, he looked down before groaning loudly at the sight._

_His clothes had changed.  
Again._

_The bee-like attire had been replaced with something rather simple, yet still embarrassing to be seen in. He now wore a black crop top, exposing his toned stomach, and incredibly short shorts; both were made of a shiny black rubber._

_Hold on a minute._

_Harry's eyes narrowed as he realized that this cavern looked a bit too familiar to him. It was almost as if he had been here before. But, that was impossible, was it not? As his eyes scanned the area, realization dawned on him as he turned red. Oh, his dream from before...was he perhaps having a repeat?_

_A soft noise._

_Swallowing thickly, Harry slowly turned around, only for his eyes to widen at the sight. And sure enough, a humanoid figure was shuffling towards him, and as they came into view; showing themselves to be a mass of sticky white worms. Oh man, this was a repeat of that dream! Eyes narrowing, Harry gritted his teeth as he backed up; ready to bolt at any moment. However, as he backed up; his hands brushed against something warm and sticky. Face paling, he nervously turned around only to squeak at the sight of a second one! Harry was rather pale as the sickening realization dawned on him. He was stuck in a cavern in who knows where, and blocked from escaping by those perverted worms. Not to mention, he had nothing to defend himself from the grabby worms._

_...huh?_

_He was snapped out from his panicking thoughts when he realized that it was a bit too quiet here. Looking up, Harry gulped when he saw one of the worm beings was right in front of him. He tried to back away; only for a pair of warm and sticky arms to wrap around his waist, pinning his arms to his side._

_Oh no._

_Oh, he could feel them crawling over his trembling frame; sweeping over every inch of exposed flesh. Their natural secretions was sending little jolts of pleasant heat coursing through him. His knees wobbled, before he was slumping to the ground; the heat was pooling downwards as the gentle massage was causing him to awaken._

_Sighing softly, Harry's eyes fluttered madly as two rather large and thick worms crawled towards his groin, and a third one; which was even bigger, was crawling up to his mouth. Still in a slumped position, his mouth dropped open; his solid green eyes staring blankly as his body continued to burn from an unnatural heat. His body shuddered, and a slit within his shorts, parted as his dick slid through. It was growing hard with each caress of the worms, becoming darker and slimy as a golden droplet formed at the slit. The source of his growing heat and lust, was due to the secretions left behind by the worms._

_By now, the duo worms had reached his groin; their fluids soaking through the shorts. One was crawling over his hard cock, while the second was moving toward a second slit. At the same time, the third worm ran lightly over his lips; before it was slipping in and down his throat. Harry's eyes stared blankly, not even a twitch of the hand. He was completely lost to the growing desire; warm substance coating his throat. The worm that was on his cock, reared up; withering before it dove into the hard organ. At the same time; the second one was nuzzling the slit, before it was pushing past the rubber and slipped into his tight passage._

_Harry drew in a sharp breath as the worms were burying themselves into their respective orifices. His hands suddenly twitched, just as the worms finished their journey. He groaned as his body surged with intense heat, shuddering as his body gave out; and Harry found himself staring up at the cavern ceiling with glassy eyes. Again, his hands twitched. Without warning, his right hand snaked down and began to rub at the hard flesh, mewling as his body quivered from the sensations that was coursing through him. His left hand went lower, and he ran a finger over his slicked entrance. He could feel his fluids dripping as he continued to fondle himself._

_Oh..._

_His eyes rolled back, shuddering violently as thick fluid dripped from his cock; and a closer look would reveal tiny white worms squirming. The original thick worm had slithered out from his cock, twitching before it was sliding back down its tunnel. His breathy mewls filled the cavern as more fluid dripped from his entrance. Harry felt his juices coating his fingers, and even the stickiness of worms crawling over the digits. Like the first worm, the thick one had slithered out of his canal, before it was going back._

**"You are finally mine, little one..."**

_...Master Animus...?_

.-.-.-.

Green eyes flew open, and Harry found himself staring up at the canopy of his bed; breathing heavily, his face flushed. Panting, he managed to push himself into a sitting position; before realizing that something felt off about himself. Remembering his dreams, Harry's cheeks burned a bright red, and slowly looked down before his green eyes widen at the sight.

Well...

Shimmering scales were now in the place of his organs. He could see intricate patterns now curling around his thighs, and he could feel the scales lining his spine. Biting his lip, Harry reached down, and was stunned when he felt a slick, wet hole; just inches below his cock. However, as his hand brushed against the new opening, a delightful bolt of heat shot through him, causing him to shudder and fall back on his bed; breathing heavily.

**"I'll sssee you sssoon, my love...**


End file.
